mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Scups
Description The Scups is a peculiar creature, to say the least. Its body, which has a vague resemblance to a heart, is colored ocean blue. It has two yellow trumpet-like horns on its head. Its two purple and blue striped legs are somewhat long, and end with plunger-like feet. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by slowly marching in place, avoiding making any suction noises. Song Audio sample: The Scups's song sounds like suction cups getting pulled off of hardwood and getting stuck back on. Breeding The Scups can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Earth and Water. Possible combinations: * + Tweedle and Fwog * + Noggin and Quibble * + Toe Jammer and Cybop Because Tweedle and Fwog take much less time to hatch than both Quibble and Cybop, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Scups" may come from the portmanteau of suction cups that the monster has. In addition to this, the Scups "scoops" its feet off the ground to create the suction cup sound. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare page. Notes *The concept egg is the one that was initially active in game, and is also shown here along with the original concept monster. There are concept drawings of three other monsters: T-Rox, Entbrat, and Maw. * * The original Scups egg can still be seen in-game, as part of the image at the top of the goals list. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Christmas During the Christmas holiday season, all Scups (on all the islands) changed into reindeer costumes, with green fur (alternating with blue stripes on their legs), antlers, and a bright red nose, as part of the Cold Island celebration.The "head feathers" of the Scups is missing during this time. Note that the Scups doesn't appear on Cold Island itself. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island